It All Started With A Bang
by Puluthina
Summary: What happens when Aragorn and Legolas suddenly appear in a New York City street? Here's a clue: Everything! (Except in affairs of the heart.) Non-slash.
1. First Encounters

*Disclaimer: The characters, and anything involved with Lord of the Rings of Tolkien are not mine. I did not invent them and so thus, I am not a dead man walking. Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
First Encounters  
  
~~~~Legolas POV~~~~  
  
BANG!!!  
  
With a sudden jolt and flash of light, the whole world seemed to change. The river became a grafitied fountain. The grass became a hard ground of gray and black rock. Instead of just Aragorn and I, there were more than two hundred people packed tightly onto straight streets. Most of the trees were gone and tall boxes with smaller holes took their place. The trees that didn't disappear became closed in with small gates. I drew my bow and Aragorn his sword. Some odd looking people laughed at us and said some things such as "Cool" and "Sweet". These phrases made no sense to me since it was neither cold outside nor was anything sweet tasting. Other people screamed and grabbed small, thin squares out of bags and started yelling into them. Two girls that looked about my age came up to us and said, "Unless you two want to get arrested, I would suggest putting your weapons down and then start laughing."  
  
Aragorn lowered his sword and then I my bow. Finally, all the people talking into the small boxes folded them in half, and put them back into their bags. I looked at the two girls. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They didn't wear dresses, but short pants and shirts with strap instead of sleeves. I then started to notice that I was incredibly warm. I ran over to the fountain and started to drink from it. One of the girls, the shorter one, grabbed my arm and started yanking me away. "Legolas," she said to me under her breath, "You'll have to learn a few new rules here. You're not in the Third Age of Middle Earth anymore."  
  
That took me by surprise. I wriggled out of her grasp. "What do you mean?" I demanded of her.  
  
"Can you please be quiet? I'll tell you when we get back to our place," she said quietly.  
  
"In the name of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, I order you to tell me what is going on," I bellowed.  
  
People turned and stared at me. Some started to laugh and others said, "Who does this guy think he is? Legolas or something?"  
  
I was taken aback and said, "Yes, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
At that, almost everyone started laughing. Those who didn't, got a very confused look on their faces, until one of the laughers whispered something into their ear. Then, they to started laughing madly. Aragorn also looked confused but he said nothing. The two girls sighed and looked at each other, and motioned for us to follow them. This time, I did not question them. They led us down the street, onto some big white moving thing (it reminded me of a horse except it had soft seats for about twenty people and many metal poles) and then down another street. At the end of that street, we entered one of the tall boxes and went up some stairs.  
  
"Well," said the taller girl, "that was a really dumb thing to do. Now everyone thinks you're crazy!"  
  
I looked at the girls. They were beautiful with fair skin and shiny hair. I though for a moment that they may be elves, but neither had pointy ears. The room was rather dark with a comfortable looking bench, a rug, and a black box (everything is so square here!) with a shiny center. There were posters with the faces of our friends Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Arwen, Galadriel, and even ourselves. There were also pictures of our enemies. Many of these posters had words reading "Fellowship of the Rings, The Two Towers, and The Lord of the Rings" on them. I thought we might have walked into a trap of the enemy. ******************************************************************* So, what did u think? Please R/R! 


	2. Introductions

*Disclaimer-I didn't write the Lord of the Rings books and am not J.R.R. Tolkien. If I were, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Introductions  
  
~~~~Aragorn's POV~~~~  
  
"Hello, said the tall girl extending her right hand, "my name is Liz."  
  
"And I'm Tracy," said the other one, extending hers.  
  
Legolas took Tracy's hand and shook it. As I shook hands with Liz, I saw something glitter on her neck. I leaned forward to get a better look and immediately drew my sword. For upon her neck was a ring, in fact it was identical to the ring Frodo had volunteered to take to Mordor.  
  
"Whoa. Dude, what are you doing?" said the girl named Tracy.  
  
"Is it not true that she," I gestured to Liz, "is wearing the one ring. If that is true, then all hope may be lost for Frodo, but not for Middle earth. For I am here, and with Legolas, I shall take back what is not yours and destroy it."  
  
"A little dramatic, isn't he," mumbled Tracy under her breath.  
  
Liz gave her a stern look and said, "Aragorn, Legolas, we mean you no harm. You see, though there hasn't been any connection between Shire Reckoning and our calendar, you are, uh, kind of in the future."  
  
"Though many people question whether you ever existed," informed Tracy. "No longer are you part of our history, save books and movies."  
  
"Not even in your songs?" questioned Legolas is surprise.  
  
"Yah, um, songs aren't the most common way to remember things now," said Tracy.  
  
"Mainly," finished Liz, "it's the internet."  
  
What foul thing is this Internet I wondered. I did not know how I got here, and wondered if it was some spell Sarumon had put on me to make me see things that were not real. Though I did not know if these girls were evil or not, I sheathed my sword and followed them to another room. Liz sent on a box-like thing connecter to a sound thing, and a flat board with little squares on it. She must have seen my puzzled look for she said, "This is a computer. It's what we use to connect to the Internet." There was that strange word again.  
  
"Com-pu-ter," said Legolas, stumbling over the new word.  
  
Tracy got us two chairs, and we sat down to watch the box. Liz tapped at the squares and played with the circle, she called it a mouse, though it looked nothing like a rodent. I watched fascinated at the pictures of Galadriel, Frodo, and our other friends and companions. When I had finally taken my eyes off it, I realized Legolas was talking to the two girls.  
  
".Yah. We were just walking with our friend Gimli, son of Glóin, when there was a flash and we were where you found us. We were just about to catch up with the Orcs. For they-"  
  
"-had captured your friends Merry and Pippin!" interrupted Tracy. I was surprised. Then Liz and her explained to me that I was in the future where Middle Earth didn't exist any more."  
  
"Doesn't exist," I echoed.  
  
Legolas mourned, "No longer will I see the nature of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Uh," Liz seemed to be thinking this over, "you probably will. Maybe there is some duty you have here, like to restore the beliefs of elves and Middle Earth or something."  
  
"How can we be here, when we are needed much more there," I questioned.  
  
"There must be a reason," said Tracy, "but I doubt we will find it tonight. Let us eat, and you can tell us of your adventures so far." No longer did I think they were the enemy, for as Frodo had said 'A friend of the enemy would feel fouler.' The two girls made us some odd food called Romen. I poked at it before trying it. It wasn't bad, especially after living off of lembus bred for days.  
  
"I am sorry, I don't think we have introduced ourselves-" I said, suddenly ashamed.  
  
"-you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The heir to the throne of Gondor, for you are Isildur's heir," said Liz.  
  
"And you," continued Tracy, "you are Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood." Legolas and I stood stunned.  
  
"Yes, that's correct, how did you-" I couldn't find the words.  
  
"-remember, we told you. You are part of the past. I read all about you in a book," said Tracy.  
  
"Right," I replied, feeling embarrassed about having to be reminded. We continued the rest of our meal in silence. Then Tracy went and got two blankets.  
  
Liz said, "You two can sleep in the beds tonight if you want."  
  
"Then what are the blankets for?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Tracy and I will be sleeping on the couches tonight."  
  
"No," I said sternly. I knew Legolas was surprised by such manners in a ranger, but then again, as they knew, I have kingly blood in me. "I could not sleep if fair ladies were suffering in any way and I could help it."  
  
"No, really," Liz said, blushing along with Tracy, "I have slept on worse things than a couch. We wouldn't be suffering at all."  
  
"Nonsense. You will have my bed," I insisted.  
  
"And you shall have mine," added Legolas.  
  
******************************************************************* Dose that last line sound familiar to anyone? Something from the council of Elrond? Please R/R!! 


	3. Showers and Waffles

Disclaimer: Alas, belong to me, Aragorn and Legolas and LOTR, do not.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about taking so long to write, but my power was out for a week. So, I had no computer.  
  
Chapter 3: Showers and Waffles  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I realized that night that a couch is a very comfortable, soft bench with pillows. I slept very soundly and woke up to a wonderful smell.  
  
"What is that wonderful aroma?" I asked Liz, who was at some square thing that the wonderful smell was coming from.  
  
"Waffles," she replied. "And this," she said gesturing toward the square contraption. "Is a waffle iron. I put the batter here close this," she then closed the batter inside the two boxes. "Wait awhile and when I open it, we have waffles. Why don't you wake Aragorn up?"  
  
It wasn't 'till then that I realized Aragorn was still asleep on the couch- like chair that I think is called a Lay-Z-Girl or something like that. When Aragorn woke, he to asked what the smell was. Liz again explained the waffle iron.  
  
Tracy walked out of a room with wet hair and a type of dress wrapped around her. "Oh good," she exclaimed, "Waffles! I love waffles! Hey, one of you wants to take a shower?"  
  
"A shower?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"You know, a shower. It's like a bath except you stand up," Tracy explained.  
  
"You mean there is a whole river in there in which I can bathe?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Just come in and look for yourselves." Tracy motioned us to come in the room. What I saw amazed me. There was a glass box in one corner, a big white cup-shaped thing with a lid, and what looked like a large clam shell turned upside-down with brass-colored things at the edge.  
  
"This," Tracy said gesturing towards the glass box. "Is the shower." She opened a door on the front. Inside were colored bottles a bar of soap, and some more brass things. Tracy turned one of the brass things and water came out of a bigger bass thing. She explained that depending on which knob (one of the brass things) you turn, you can choose what temperature the water is.  
  
"You mean," I questioned, "That I can control the temperature of the water?"  
  
"Yeah, no more freezing cold baths in rivers," Tracy said sarcastically. "And this," Tracy said, gesturing towards the white cup- shaped thing. "Is a toilet. I'll let you figure out how to use that on your own." Aragorn and I exchanged confused glances at this but said nothing. "And that's the sink. You turn one of those knobs," she demonstrated by turning the right knob. "And water comes out. You really should use is after you go to the bathroom. The people who don't are really weird." I wasn't exactly sure what weird meant, but I didn't think it was a good thing. I decided that this sink was my friend in a way. Tracy, Aragorn, and I exited the small room full of wonders and had some waffles.  
  
I used a fork similar to types of forks at home to lift a piece of waffle to my mouth. The waffle tasted and felt fluffy and light. There was a taste of sweetness. I spread butter all over it to make it even more wonderful tasting. I poured more of the "syrup" on to my plate and dipped the waffle in it. It was delicious. When I was finished eating, I decided that the waffle was one of the best things I had ever tasted, except perhaps the food at the feasts prepared by Lord Elronds marvelous chefs.  
  
"Now," said Liz, addressing Aragorn and I, "About your clothes..."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Aragorn demanded cutting her short.  
  
"Nothing," said Tracy, "Unless you want a repeat of yesterday. Aragorn you go take a shower and I'll help Legolas here find some clothes to wear." Aragorn walked into the small room and Liz closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hope he figures it out," said Liz under her breath. Tracy smiled and then beckoned for me to follow her into the only other room in their quarters. It had had two beds, a mirror, a chest of drawers, and a door set into the wall. Tracy walked over to the door and opened it. Inside were a large number of clothing items. They were many styles and many colors.  
  
"I know most of this stuff is hopeless because it's so girly. But we'll wing it 'till we can get out and go shopping. You can wear my swim team t- shirt, that's fine. What about pants?" Tracy started looking through the chest of drawers. Finally, she pulled out a pair of strange looking pants.  
  
"Jeans," she explained, "They are thicker and tougher than regular pants. You try this stuff on and then we'll fix your hair."  
  
"What is wrong with my hair?" I asked.  
  
"Just put the stuff on and then you can see what idea's I have for your hair." Tracy closed the door, leaving me to have to put on the strange clothing. The shirt was easy enough to get on but the jeans were another story. I got them on but then there was a strange metal thing and a button. I did the button fine but had trouble doing the metal thing. It had little teeth-like things that I tried fitting together but failed. Then I noticed that there was a small handle on which you could pull to make the teeth fit together. I walked out of the room rather awkwardly because the jeans were very stiff. Tracy and Liz looked up from the books they were reading. They looked me up and down. Liz looked at Tracy and nodded.  
  
"Now," said Liz, "We need to fix your hair. Nobody today has hair like that. We can either cut it, hide it, or get you a wig to hid it all under."  
  
"I don't think a wig," said Tracy, "His hair is so beautiful we can't cut it." This made me happy to know that someone appreciates the care I put into my hair.  
  
"How can we hide it then?" Liz questioned, "My vote is for a cut."  
  
"Definitely not," Tracy said strongly, "Can you imagine Orli blonde? I am trying and it doesn't look to good."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Liz, "What can we do then?"  
  
"Hide it under a bandana," answered Tracy.  
  
"It would still hang out the back though. What about that?" challenged Liz.  
  
"Well, some guys have long hair, right? Most of them are sort of creepy, but we can start a new fad. Long hair and bandanas could work," Tracy exclaimed.  
  
Right then, Aragorn came out of the room with the shower, dripping wet from head to toe, including his clothes.  
  
"Aragorn," Liz asked calmly, "Did you take a shower in your clothes?"  
  
"No, the shower didn't work properly and got me wet," Aragorn tried to explain, "It wouldn't turn off."  
  
"Did you try turning the knob?" Liz asks plainly.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Aragorn, "What's a knob?" Tracy and Liz turned the water off and got Aragorn a dress-like garment called a bathrobe, resembling the one Tracy had on. Then Liz went into the room with beds and brought out a couple of colorful cloth squares all with the same design.  
  
"Which color Tracy?" Liz asked, "His jeans are blue, his shirt is lime green, his eyes are blue, and his hair is blonde. Oh, Legolas, you're going to have to take out your braids. Absolutely no one wears braids unless they are going to a LOTR movie premier or fan meeting."  
  
"Unless they are going to a what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Never mind," said Tracy, "We'll explain later. For now, how about the blue one Liz? Blue looks good with his hair, eyes, pants, and more or less his shirt." Liz helped me undo my braids, comb my hair, and showed me how to put a bandana on. Tracy took Aragorn into the room with the beds to find him some clothes. Tracy came out and in a short while, so did Aragorn. He was wearing about the same things as me, except his hair wasn't up in a bandana, and his shirt was blue.  
  
"That's pretty good," remarked Liz, "I think we can just comb his hair and we'll be fine. I'll go change." Liz walked into the room with beds and immerged a while later wearing jeans and a yellow shirt. Then she went into the bathroom to do something called brushing her teeth. Tracy entered the room with beds and immerged wearing jeans and a strange shirt. It looked somewhat like a t-shirt, but instead of sleeves, there were straps.  
  
"What do you call that garment," I asked.  
  
"A tank top," she told me. Liz came out of the shower room and Tracy went in.  
  
"So," Liz started to explain, "As soon as Tracy gets out of the bathroom, we are going to go shopping."  
  
"Pardon?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well," Liz answered, "You can't wear our clothes forever, now can you?"  
  
***Author's note: So, do you like it? Please Review, it helps a lot!  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews!  
  
And a special thanx 2 Jen for the idea for the waffle paragraph!! Thanx so much!!!!! 


	4. Danger Awaits

Disclaimer: No own LOTR (Though I wished I owned Aragorn and Legolas, :'( )  
  
Chapter 4 Danger Awaits  
  
Aragorn  
  
"All right. Do you want to take the bus or walk, Aragorn?" asked Liz. We were standing outside of the buildings that they lived in.  
  
"Uh," I said, wondering what a bus was, "Shall we walk?"  
  
"Okay, it is good to get some exercise," answered Tracy, as they started to walk.  
  
After we traveled, what I guess was two leagues, we stopped outside a huge building. As we walked inside, I noticed that the place was swarming with people. I knew I would need some protection, so I reached for my sword. Liz must have seen this, for she put out her hand to stop me and whispered, "Don't even think about drawing that."  
  
Then Tracy whispered to her, "I cannot believe you let him take that."  
  
Liz answered, "Hey, you just watch make-up boy over there. I will watch out for Aragorn."  
  
Tracy turned quickly. I could see Legolas talking to a woman, and playing with this colored powder in a black box.  
  
Tracy rushed over and pulled Legolas away from the woman and grabbed the box he was holding and put it on a shelf.  
  
"Legolas, those are not for guys," said Tracy, "you shouldn't play with them."  
  
"What are they," I asked curious.  
  
"They are called make-up. This is eye shadow. Girls put it on to make themselves more pretty," chimed in Liz.  
  
"Oh," I said. I did not understand why anyone would think painting their faces would make them more pretty.  
  
The two girls rushed us in and out of stores. They bought us some things called shorts, which made sense because they were like short pants. Then they bought us pants and shirts. The pants were much harder to move in than my old clothes. I read what was on the shirts and was confused. I did not know what an "abercrombie" was, and I saw no gap in my shirt.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the girls stopped and allowed us to rest. I was ashamed to be so tired. I understand now how Frodo and the other hobbits felt, in a strange land. Oh, how my heart ached at thinking of them. I hoped Frodo succeeds.  
  
"Where should we eat?" asked Tracy. I looked around, there weren't any animals to catch and there wern't any seeds or berries to pick.  
  
"Better try the food-court," said Liz, "These guys won't be able to recognize the good of a menu."  
  
As we walked I could smell more and more wonderful scents. The girls ordered something called a pizza and cokes. We looked around and sat down at an empty table. I tried some of the pizza and it was delicious.  
  
Legolas asked, "Have we finished, or are there more things to get?"  
  
"Only a little more left," replied Tracy.  
  
So after we had finished buying shoes, socks, and hats, we walked home. I had not realized how much time had flown by. When we stepped outside it was nearly dark. I was surprised to see Liz and Tracy looking nervous, for I had thought dark was a good thing, for it had hidden us from enemies many times.  
  
"Come on, let's hurry back," said Tracy as Liz nodded. We were only half of the way home when two men jumped out in front of us. The two men were wearing all black and their faces were masked so that all that could be seen was their eyes.  
  
"Give us your money," said one of the men in a low voice. I noticed they both had a silver thing in their hands. I immediately reached for my swords, but then I remembered what Liz had said, so I did not draw it. I put my hand on Legolas's shoulder, for I could see him reaching for his knives. I saw Liz and Tracy reaching into their bags and taking something out.  
  
"Hurry up," the other man said and he hit Liz on her shoulder. That was all it took for me to get angry. I forgot all about my sword and jumped on top of the guy. He was startled and he fell over, and as he did, the silver thing slipped from his hands. Tracy ran over and kicked it far away.  
  
The other man recovered himself and reached out to grab her, but Legolas was to quick. Legolas punched the guy and sent him sprawling to the ground. As Legolas got out his knives as I unsheathed my sword. The two men scrambled to their feet and ran away.  
  
"Thank you," said Tracy.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Liz, and she leaned up and kissed my cheek as Tracy kissed Legolas's.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," Liz said. The rest of the way back passed without incident. We climbed the stairs up to Liz and Tracy's apartment, and went inside. The girls changed and said goodnight. Legolas and I talked for awhile before also going to sleep. 


	5. All Alone

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own LOTR. Boo Hoo. Oh well. Don't sue me please.  
  
Chapter 5 All Alone  
  
Legolas  
  
The next morning Aragorn and I woke up to an empty house. We thought that Liz and Tracy had abandoned us until we found a note. It read:  
  
Dear Legolas and Aragorn, We are sorry to leave you alone, but we had to go to work. We both work at Old Navy, a clothing store. We will be back at about four. If you look at the clock, (circle with number) and when it points to the four, we will be home soon. When we get back, we're going to go out for dinner. So, take showers and try to pick something out to wear that isn't completely awful. See you later!  
  
~Liz and Tracy.  
  
Aragorn went into the bathroom and took his shower. We then went into Liz and Tracy's sleeping quarters. He picked out a pair of knee-length shorts made of the same material as jeans, and a black shirt with "Tony Hawk" written on the front. Neither of us knew what a "Tony" was, but we knew a hawk is a bird of prey. I took my shower and went in the room with the beds to get changed. I picked out a pair of black pants that were not jeans, and a green shirt. The shirt said nothing but had a yellow stripe around it. The clock was only pointing to the 12, so we knew we had awhile so we decided to go try the computer.  
  
Aragorn remembered how Liz had turned it on and did so himself. When the computer asked for a password, neither of us had any idea, so we decided to try "Frodo". I knew how to spell Frodo, but we didn't know how to enter the word. We tried saying it aloud, but nothing happened. We then looked at the flat square with smaller squares. All the squares had symbols and I recognized most of them as letters of the language of men. I typed "Frodo" using the small squares and then a button labeled 'Enter' that Aragorn said Liz had hit quite frequently.  
  
The box that asked us for our password disappeared and a black screen with "Lord of the Rings" written in yellow letters appeared. Small images did as well. They had labels such as My Games and Printer Stuff. We decided to click on a picture of a small orange man running. We realized to do this; we could use the mouse until a small arrow was on top of the image. Aragorn then guessed that I should press on the right side of the mouse. I did so, and a small box flipped up so quickly I barely caught what it said. Then a box with information showed up. At the top, the box was labeled "LOTRcollegefreaks's Buddy List window." Neither of us knew what this meant. Then another box showed up. It said, "SupMYHomies has sent you a message." Then there were two small boxes to click on, 'Accept' or 'Reject'. Having no idea what to do, I clicked on, 'Accept'. Another box showed up.  
  
SupMYHomies: Sup?  
  
Neither of us knew what a 'sup' was, so I typed,"  
  
Excuse me, but I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Not knowing what to do next, Aragorn suggested again hitting the 'Enter' button. I did. My words appeared under the others.  
  
SupMYHomies: What is up. What's going on?  
  
Us: Thank you for your explanation.  
  
The conversation continued for a while. Then SupMYHomies said to us:  
  
U want to c something cool?  
  
I thought I understood the question so I replied:  
  
Us: All right  
  
SupMYHomies: Go to this site, then click on the smile.   
  
Us: How do I do that?  
  
SupMYHomies: click on the site I typed and then the smiley face. Geese, what college do u go 2? Special Ed University?  
  
Aragorn told me to do as SupMYHomies suggested. I went to the site and clicked on the smiley face. As soon as I did, a box came up. I contained the message:  
  
You fucking idiot! Why did you listen to me you jackass! Bye!  
  
Then the computer screen went black. The clock was now pointing to the four, so we both sat down on the couch. A moment later, Liz and Tracy walked in. We both stood up to greet them.  
  
"Hey guys. Looking good," said Tracy coming over and giving us both a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh yeah! Great choice," said Liz, doing the same.  
  
Their friendliness was comforting and when my cheek was kissed, I felt happy.  
  
"We'll go in a minute," said Liz, "I just have to check my e-mail."  
  
"O.K." said Tracy, "I'll go change."  
  
Liz tried to turn on the computer, but nothing happened. "Did you guys touch the computer?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we did," I informed her, "We entered a password, went to a 'site', and your computer even had a message that said 'bye' on it. Then the computer turned off by itself."  
  
Liz looked confused, then she figured it out and looked very worried and mad. She started to say, "Tracy, they crashed the computer!" 


	6. Making Up

Disclaimer: LOTR and LOTR stuff, I do not own.  
  
Chapter 6 Making Up Aragorn  
  
I felt really bad after I made Liz mad. I felt lower than a hobbit. I giggled at my joke, and then stopped when I saw the look on Liz's face. It was not a look of anger, but on of disappointment. I hated that look, and I hoped I would never see it again.  
  
"Why don't you two go sit on the couch," said Tracy.  
  
I followed Legolas out of the room. We sat on the couch in silence, because we could hear the girls talking if we really listened.  
  
I heard Tracy's voice say, "I knew we never should have left them alone."  
  
"Tracy, be quiet. You know we had no choice. I would have loved to see you explain that to our boss."  
  
I got up from the couch and left Legolas sitting there to listen better. I stood just outside the room, and I didn't think they could see me.  
  
"Sorry Liz. I'm just a little frustrated."  
  
"'Sokay."  
  
I couldn't contain myself any longer. "I am so sorry. I am truly, and deeply sorry," I said.  
  
The two girls turned around and I could tell they were surprised to see me there. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's all right Aragorn," said Liz.  
  
"Yes, it's fine."  
  
I felt better knowing that they were not mad at me, so I went back to Legolas. Legolas said to me in a whisper, "We need to make it up to them."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Even though neither of us knew quite what we had done wrong.  
  
Legolas and I went into the room with our clothes in it and discussed our plan. We changed our clothes into nicer things. Legolas wore some pants, that Liz had told us when we bought them were called slacks. These were a light tan color. Then Legolas put on a light green shirt she had called a polo. I also put on another pair of slacks, and a dark red polo. We walked outside and looked around. Down the street we saw a field. There, in the field, were flowers. Legolas and I didn't have to say a word; we were thinking the same thing. We went into the field, and each picked a handful of flowers. We went back to the girls' building and knocked on their bedroom door. Liz answered, with Tracy next to her.  
  
"For you, my lady," I said handing Liz my flowers.  
  
At the same time, Legolas handed Tracy his saying, "And for you." I could tell the girls were very happy, and they smiled.  
  
"Thank you Aragorn," Liz said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me. I looked over and saw Tracy hug Legolas. I wish this moment could last forever. I knew it couldn't, but I loved every moment of it.  
  
"Do you still wish to go to dinner with us," asked Legolas to Liz and Tracy. They looked at each other and said yes, of course. So they went in to change, while Legolas and I sat on the couch. Legolas and I talked about Middle Earth and how much we missed it. All thoughts of Middle Earth vanished from my head as Liz and Tracy came in.  
  
They were both wearing dresses that ended above the knee, and like many of their shirts, instead of sleeves there were straps. Tracy's dress was black, and Liz's was a light blue. Tracy's hair was in a complicated style that looked marvelous. Liz's was beautifully put into a half ponytail.  
  
"So...now, what should we do," said Liz.  
  
"It is still a little early for dinner," responded Tracy, "how about...mini- golf?"  
  
"Great," Liz said.  
  
I wondered what mini-golf was as we walked down the road in pairs, Legolas and Tracy, and Liz and I. When I asked Liz what mini-golf was, she told me that it was a little complicated, and it might be easier to explain as we played. I was still curious, but I decided to trust her and wait to find out more. Once we got there, Tracy borrowed some small colorful balls and these sticks with a piece of metal on the end (she called them 'clubs') from a man in a very small buildings.  
  
The girls walked us over to a place with very green grass. Leaning down, I saw that it wasn't real grass, but some other substance. Then, Liz and Tracy showed us how to hit the ball. It seemed that the object of the game was to try to hit the ball, with the club, into a hole in the ground. I soon found out that it wasn't as easy as it looked, for there were obstacles in the way. Pretty soon we were all laughing. It turned out that Legolas was very good at it. I, on the other hand, couldn't quite grasp how too more the ball around the different things.  
  
"Nice one, Legolas," said Tracy, after he got another hole-in-one. It was about an hour later when we went to the last hole. Legolas go the ball in the hole in 2 tries, and I wanted to beat him this once. I thought about the best way as I watched Tracy and Liz do it. Then I saw the perfect way. I moved my ball 3 inches to the right. Then I hit the ball. It bounced off the left wall and went up the hidden ramp I had seen in the obstacle, which was a small boat. The others had all sent their ball through a tube-like pipe that went through the boat, but that did not lead directly into the hole. Looking back at my ball, I walked past the boat, and saw my ball roll of the side of the boat. The ball circled once around the hole before dropping in.  
  
"Great shot, Aragorn," Liz said.  
  
"That was so cool," said Tracy. Legolas congratulated me, and I tried not to look too proud. Inside, I was ecstatic! Liz and Tracy grabbed our clubs and returned them, along with the golf balls. It was about 6:45 when we decided to go to dinner. We walked down several streets until we reached a restaurant called Pippin's. I wondered if the young hobbit owned the place, but when I went in, I knew it wasn't hobbit-like at all.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! StarlightWarrior- Thanks for the advice. I also would love to own Aragorn, and would also probably auction off Legolas. +No u wouldn't! I wouldn't let u, I'd buy him from u!+ 


	7. New Names and True Feelings

A/N-Hello everyone. Nice to see that ur reading our newest update. Here's some responses to ur reviews (Sam typing)  
  
Kevin luver-I'm writing an author note 2 u. Happy? Good. I DON'T LIKE HIM!!! Don't listen to ur feelings. They're wrong!!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Thank you so much!!  
  
Starlightwarrior-do u have something against Legolas fan girls? What's wrong with me? By the way, I'd pay my life savings for Orlando. Half for Leggy.  
  
Little-lost-one- Thank you for ur support! By the way, there is a restraunt called Pippins, just that it's in Naples Flordia, not NY.  
  
*Star Girl *-rather, intresting story. Hope u like this chapter!  
  
Lily of the Shadow- Hope u like this post!  
  
Me- B, can u add a little more detail to ur reviews? Sorry, but ur's made me laugh.  
  
Tiggertwo- thanx 4 correcting our little mistakes. It really helps. Did u like the other stories? Oh, and one thing, TROY, JOSH, LUKE!!!!!!!! hehe  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7-New Names and True Feelings  
  
~Legolas POV~  
  
Inside the restraunt, there were many men and woman dressed much like us. I guessed that I was the only elf among them. A man came up to us. "For how many sir?" he asked Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn was very confused and looked to Liz for help.  
  
"Four please waiter," Liz said casually.  
  
"Please follow me." The 'waiter' led us to a table with four chairs. I sat next to Tracy and Aragorn sat next to Liz.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Waters for all of us," said Tracy. The waiter left to get us water.  
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" Liz asked us.  
  
"Do they have lembas bread?" I asked  
  
"Legolas, I don't think they carry elvish food here," said Tracy. "Besides, this is a rather fancy restraunt. Do you want spaghetti? Maybe fish?"  
  
"I'd like to try spa-ghet-ti," I said, stumbling over the new word.  
  
"So would I," added Aragorn.  
  
"Great," said Tracy. "Liz, the usual?"  
  
"Yah," said Liz, "sounds good."  
  
Another waiter came to our table carrying our waters. "Hello," he said. "My name is Pierre. Can I take our orders? Mademoiselle Liz and Mademoiselle Tracy, the usual I suspect?"  
  
"Yes please," said Tracy. "And these two would like the spaghetti."  
  
"Two new male-friends?" asked Pierre. "What would their names be?"  
  
"I am A-" Aragorn began.  
  
"-Andrew," finished Liz.  
  
"And you?" Pierre asked, indicating I should answer.  
  
"I am L-"  
  
"-Luke," Tracy finished. "From my quantum-physics class."  
  
"Oh, a smart pair," Pierre said. "I hope you enjoy your meal. The spaghetti is excellent."  
  
"Thank you," said Aragorn, "we will."  
  
Pierre left and Tracy and Liz turned to us. "Now, you guys have to remember," Liz explained, "that when we're not home, you guys are Andrew and Luke. To each other, to us, and to everyone else. Andrew and Luke. Got it?"  
  
"I shall try to remember," I said.  
  
"So shall I," said Aragorn.  
  
"Good," said Liz, "because if you don't, you could find yourselves on the cover of YM or the special guests on Regis and Kelly. I know you don't know what any of that stuff is, but trust me, it's not something you want."  
  
"We shall remember," I said.  
  
"Thank you," said Tracy, giving me a kiss on the check. "Because we know that you wouldn't be happy and we couldn't be happy knowing you weren't."  
  
"We couldn't be happy knowing you weren't either," said Aragorn. "We will remember."  
  
"That's so sweet," said Liz, giving Aragorn a kiss on the check as well.  
  
Aragorn and I exchanged glances. His was a look that showed determination to remember that he was Andrew and I was Luke. It also showed that he to felt more in the kiss than a thank you. There was something Liz and Tracy were trying to keep from us. Aragorn had just started to realize what it was. I had sensed so since the beginning but said nothing. The second Tracy kissed my check, I knew I had been right since the beginning. The girls were putting more than friendship into the bond between us, they were adding a little bit else. A little bit of love  
  
***  
  
The rest of the meal was rather uneventful. Liz and Tracy showed us how to use the eating utensils we were given. The spaghetti turned out to be quite good. Both girls had ordered a quite lovely dish of shrimp alfredo. When the meal was through, Liz pulled out some green pieces of paper and handed them to Pierre.  
  
"Thank you ladies and have a fine evening," said Pierre.  
  
"No," said Tracy, "thank you Pierre." Pierre took a short bow and turned around and left. Tracy and Liz also stood up to leave.  
  
"Here," I said to Tracy, "let me help you with your coat."  
  
"Thank you," she said. I took her coat off a small hook and helped her slide into it.  
  
Liz reached for her jacket but Aragorn reached it before her. "Allow me," her said, helping Liz into her coat.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Hey, do you guys wanna go out for ice cream?"  
  
"Let's go," said Tracy excitedly.  
  
We left Pippin's and began walking down the street. Tracy looked cold, so I put my arm around her. She snuggled close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Aragorn placed his arm around Liz and she placed hers around his waist. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Tracy looked up at me and again kissed my check. I loved how it felt and wished she'd do it again.  
  
A/N- Hello again. I know this is starting to get kinda Mary-Sueish but it won't be by about chapter 10. g2g but we'll update real soon!  
  
-smilychildpjz :D 


	8. I Saw Tracy Kissing Legolas

A/N- Hey peeps! I'm a lazy bum and am not going to say anything to anyone. Sorry, but it's true. Though, I'm not as much as Sam, who is making me do all the updating!!! See, we start in a notebook, and then transfer it. Heehee. Well, on with the story.  
  
I Saw Tracy Kissing Legolas  
~Aragorn~  
  
"Four sundaes, please. Thank you," Liz asked a person with an odd white hat on. After the lady scooped out some odd creation, she poured some sort of a brown liquid substance on top, and some colorful sticks. Tracy passed out the 'sundaes' as Liz passed out spoons and napkins. Tracy handed the lady more of the green pieces of paper and led us outside where there were tables and chairs. I saw Tracy and Legolas drift off to another table. As Liz and I sat down across from each other on this small table, I noticed that the sun was just setting.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it," commented Liz.  
  
"Yes," I said in response, though I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was.  
  
I suddenly remembered my 'sundae', and for some reason it looked a little soft. I scooped some up in my spoon, as I had been watching Liz do. I was shocked by how cold it was, it was like ice! I swallowed, and when I had I said, "cold." Liz laughed.  
  
"Um, you have a little ice cream here," she said, pointing at her chin. I tried to wipe it off, but couldn't seem to get it.  
  
"Here, let me," said Liz and she grabbed a clean napkin. She leaned across the table and held my chin as she cleaned off the spot. She began to back away, but I touched her arm to stop her. I gazed into her eyes, and she into mine. Her eyes were pure, and kind. I leaned in closer to her, and pressed my lips to hers. I gazed back into her eyes for only a moment, than we locked lips again. The world seemed to spin around me, and nothing else mattered but her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
We were walking back to the girls' home. Life was good. Tracy and Legolas walked in front with their arms wrapped around each other. Liz and I stayed about ten feet back. We were once again leaning against each other. I had known in the restaurant that Liz had put a little love into her thank you kiss, and now I was glad. For I believed I loved her, too.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
We walked into their home, and I saw Legolas and Tracy settle onto one of the couches and they started talking. Liz and I went into another room and did the same. We talked about everything. She told me about her childhood and I talked about my life back home. I realized that she was the first person I had truly talked to since I had left Rivendell. Most of the reason why she was so easy to talk to, I knew, was that she was one of few who I did not have to hide the fact that I was the heir to the throne of Gondor. Liz was the only person of the race of man who knew, except for Tracy and Boromir.  
  
After awhile Liz asked me, "Would you like a glass of wine?"  
  
I answered, "Yes, but allow me to get it."  
  
As I left, she said, "The glasses are above the stove, the corkscrew is in the drawer under the stove, and the wine is on the counter."  
  
I took me a few minutes to find everything, as I did not know what a corkscrew was, but I figured it out in the end.  
  
When I entered the room Tracy and Legolas were in to get back to Liz, I glanced at them. I was so shocked I nearly dropped the bottle of wine. Legolas and Tracy had stopped talking and were kissing! They didn't notice me, and I slipped quietly into the room where Liz was.  
  
I knew I must have been very pale, because Liz asked; "Aragorn, what's wrong?" and she had a slightly worried look on her face.  
  
"Tracy...Legolas...they, they are kissing," I finally spat out.  
  
Liz just smiled and her smile calmed me down and I smiled back. I think I had overreacted a little, but it was a little surprising.  
  
We sat down on the couch and I opened the wine and poured us each a glass. She leaned on me and I noticed how wonderful her hair smelled. It had a small essence of herbs.  
  
We talked half the night away. She fell asleep on me, and I spent another hour running my hands through her hair, before I too shut my eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When I woke up, I felt more alive than I had in days. Liz awakened minutes after I did, and she helped me pick out a new set of clothes: jeans that were somewhat faded in the middle of each leg, a white shirt with short sleeves, and a green plaid shirt that had buttons, but wasn't to be buttoned. This shirt had a collar, and had sleeves only slightly longer that the white shirt. Liz had me go wake up Tracy and Legolas after I had changed while she did.  
  
I found Tracy and Legolas sleeping on the couch and made them wake up. Tracy picked out clothes for Legolas: some tan colored pants with many pockets, and a dark red shirt with one black stripe across the chest.  
  
Legolas and I just sat on a couch as we waited for the girls to get ready. Liz came out in a red skirt that was several inches from her knees, and a white shirt that went barely passed her elbows, and had two thin pink stripes on the end of each sleeve, and I noticed that the shirt and the skirt did not seem to be made to be loose. Her hair was down and slightly wavy.  
  
Tracy wore denim pants, but they only reached just past her knees, and her shirt was orange, and had straps instead of sleeves. Her hair was pulled back.  
  
"So, who wants breakfast," said Liz, merrily. As Tracy and Legolas went on the computer to look up information on us, I decided to help Liz.  
  
"What should we make," asked Liz, upon seeing me enter the room. I had no idea as I usually ate as I walked through the forest. Looking around the kitchen, Liz said, "I think muffins will work," and she started putting different things on the counter.  
  
Liz helped me with parts of the cooking. Though, when I tried to crack the egg, we couldn't help laughing. Surprisingly, when Liz put the final concoction into the 'oven' (something where the food will bake, like a fire, but apparently more efficient) we had no food, or parts of, on us. She told me it would be about 15 minutes, so we talked.  
  
I got distracted quickly. I suddenly stopped talking and put my hand on her cheek. Oh, how I loved her. We gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like ages, but was more like minutes. Then I leaned forward, and kissed her. I was glad to know that she returned the kiss. We were immediately lost to each other, and were only snapped back to reality by an annoying beeping sound.  
  
Liz explained that the muffins were done. We took them out and let them cool. Then, we put them on a plate, and after grabbing one each, we gave them to Tracy and Legolas.  
  
After we finished eating, we joined Legolas and Tracy (after separating their lips, of course) and discussed what we were going to do. It was agreed that we would go to something called a 'movie'.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N- HEEHEE. Aw, kind of sappy, but whatever. 


	9. Chicago

(Sam) Hey there! I know, where have we been? Well, you know that notebook Jess was talking about in the author note for the last chapter? Well, she lost it, for a little. I found out on the 4th of July that she had misplaced it and started pressuring her to try and find it. She found it last week, finished writing her chapter (which is only a page long) and gave it to me. So, here's your update! But first, some responses:  
  
Guess who- watch the language!  
  
Kevin luver- don't u dare call me that! Gangishi lle! Well, here's ur update, geez!  
  
Me- ur right! She's almost dead!  
  
Tiggertwo- We know it's sappy, but we don't really care. TROY LUKE AND JOSH!!! Hehe. Sorry it took us so long to update.  
  
Threthiel M. Belowen- Thank you! Sorry this took so long! I'll try to type the next chapter soon!  
  
Ok, now, without any further interruptions, here we are with chapter 9!!!  
  
Disclaimer- OK, if you still think we own LOTR, ur crazy! We're just borrowing it. But, I don't intend on giving Leggy back. Hehe Oh ya, I don't own Chicago or Star Theaters either.  
  
~* Chapter 9- Chicago*~  
  
~* Legolas POV *~  
  
Liz and Tracy decided we should go see a movie called 'Chicago.' I knew not what a 'Chicago' was but Liz told me it was a city in Illinois.  
  
"In what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Illinois is a state in the United States," Tracy started to explain. "Sort of like Hobbiton is a city in the Shire."  
  
Liz and Tracy decided Aragorn and I should go sit in the kitchen. Liz was going to take a nap on the couch and Tracy on her bed. Tracy gave me a kiss and Liz gave one to Aragorn. The girls then went to take their naps. Aragorn and I talked in the kitchen and guessed what 'Chicago' would be about. Neither of us had a good idea. I knew Aragorn was tired so I suggested that he go take a nap on the Laz-Z-Boy. Knowing that this chair was located near the couch, he gladly accepted. I noticed the happy smile on his lips as he left.  
  
I called after him quietly, "I hope your breath doesn't smell bad."  
  
He turned around and shot me an angry look, but then laughed as he entered the other room.  
  
My mind drifted back to last night with Tracy. She was one of the nicest women I had ever met. She was kind, bright, and as fair and beautiful as an elf. I remembered her saying to me,  
  
"The one thing I never understood about Lord of… your story, is that…" She trailed off, not finishing her statement.  
  
"That what?" I asked, urging her to continue.  
  
"Never mind, it was a stupid thought."  
  
"There is no such thing as a stupid thought coming from your lips," I said, running my hand down her check. Then, I leaned over and kissed her. "You can tell me anything."  
  
Well," she began slowly, "I always wondered why Aragorn got the girl, not you. You're way more appealing that him, at least I think so. Liz thinks differently."  
  
I kissed her softly again. "I don't care what Liz thinks, only what you think."  
  
She smiled and then leaned over to kiss me. She was almost done, but I reached my hand up and touched her check, indicating that I did not want her to stop. We stayed that way for a long time, just kissing each other. I heard Aragorn come in at one point, but ignored him. All that mattered to me then was Tracy.  
  
I snapped out of that world and came back to the present. The thing I wanted most at that moment was to be with Tracy, so I walked to the door of her room. I opened it slowly and popped my head in. I knew right away that Tracy was awake. Her breathing was not as slow as a human's gets when they fall asleep. I walked over to the bed she was sleeping on and put my arm around her. She rolled around so she was facing me and smiled.  
  
"Have you slept at all?" I asked.  
  
"Yah, for about fifteen minutes, but I don't need much sleep. I'm fine." After finishing, she yawned sleepily.  
  
I smiled "Why don't you try to go to sleep. I'll lye right here, next to you."  
  
"Thanks," she said and gave me a quick kiss as she turned back over. I wrapped my hands around her and kissed the top if her head. Ten minutes, Tracy was asleep. We lay that way for about an hour. Then Liz came in as said it was time to go see the movie. Tracy and I walked out of the apartment holding hands. We walked to contraption that looked like the bus we had used on our first day here, except smaller. It also looked like it had been through more. Liz saw the confused looks on my and Aragorn's faces.  
  
"A car," she explained. "Tracy, you and Legolas wanna sit in the back now and we'll sit in the back on the way home."  
  
"OK," Tracy said smiling. She pulled on my hand. She opened the rear door and slid over to the opposite side. I slid in after her. She was now sitting on the far left and I was in the middle. Liz sat in the seat in the front-left that had a large wheel at the front of it. Aragorn sat on the far right. Liz and Tracy told us to put these straps around us called 'seat belts.' Liz turned a small key in a slot. When she did, the car jumped, along with Aragorn and I. Tracy placed her hand on my knee to calm me down.  
  
"It's ok," she told me, "that jump means the car's working." The car started moving and Aragorn and I relaxed.  
  
"So," I asked Tracy, "what is this 'Chicago' about? Aragorn and I were trying to guess, but we had no ideas."  
  
"Well, it's about this girl named Roxie. She's married to this guy named Amos, but cheats on him with this guy. But she shoots the guy and ends up in jail. Then she gets this lawyer named Billy and-"  
  
I had kissed her to silence her. "This movie sounds somewhat confusing," I said to her.  
  
"Well, if you don't understand it," she said, "there's some other things we could do."  
  
"Would this be something I would enjoy?" I asked as I ran my hand down her arm.  
  
"You tell me." She leaned into the corner of the seat.  
  
"I think I shall enjoy it very much," I said in a voice barely above a whisper. I leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around me. I moved my hand up to her check and lost touch with the rest of the world. Only too soon, the car slowed down.  
  
"We're here," Liz said and smiled back at us.  
  
"Did you have a nice trip?" Aragorn asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Dina," I told him. I would remember that remark for the ride back home. Tracy opened the door on her side of the car and stepped out. I followed her out and took her hand. We walked into a building that had a sign reading 'Star Theater.' We walked up to a woman behine a counter.  
  
"Four for Chicago please," said Liz as she started to pull some green paper out of her purse.  
  
"This one's on me," said Tracy and pulled some green paper out of her pocket.  
  
"18-64 please," said the woman behind the counter. Tracy gave the woman a green piece of paper and she gave Tracy some back.  
  
"Thanks," said Liz as she put her green paper back into her purse. The woman behind the counter handed us four small pieces of paper. We then walked to a door that had 'Chicago' written above it. We walked into a dimly lit room with many chairs. The chairs were all facing a large moving picture.  
  
"How does the picture move?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Um, projection. I can't really explain it. It's somewhat like a shadow," Liz explained. "That's where the movie will play."  
  
We walked to about the center of the 'theater.' Tracy sat on my right and Aragorn and Liz on my left. We all talked for a while. Then, the lights dimmed and everything went quiet. A voice started telling us of 'movies soon coming to theaters.' There was one 'preview' (as Liz called them) that had Aragorn and I sitting on the edge of our seats. It was for a movie called 'The Return of the King.' Tracy and Liz tried to take our attention away from the preview, but we were too interested. The preview was about the end of our adventures. But it couldn't be, that hadn't happened yet. Even weirder, the people in the preview looked exactly like us.  
  
"When you guys go back, you have to pretend you never saw that. Can you promise us that?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes m'lady," said Aragorn kissing Liz's hand.  
  
"Of course," I said, doing the same to Tracy.  
  
"Thank you," said Tracy. I put my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my grasp.  
  
The movie began and I was lost within fifteen minutes. When Roxie pulled out a shiny silver thing, (much like the ones the men had pointed at us the one night) there was a bang and this man fell over. I was lost from that moment on.  
  
A few minutes later, Tracy leaned up to my ear. "You lost yet?"  
  
"I have been for a few minutes."  
  
She smiled at me. "That's ok. We thought you'd get lost."  
  
"Well," I whispered into her ear, "I can always get lost in something else." At that, I leaned down and kissed her. We entered our own world and didn't return until the lights came back on. When they did, I gently pulled away.  
  
"Time to go," I said. We turned to Aragorn and Liz, who still had their lips locked. "Aragorn, did you get lost, too?" They slowly pulled away and stood up. With my arm around Tracy, we walked to the car. Tracy sat at the place with the big wheel, I in the other front seat, and Liz and Aragorn in the back. As we pulled out onto the busy street, I heard Liz and Aragorn talking, just as Tracy and I had. Soon, I heard nothing but the sounds of the road. Suddenly, there was a loud squeak.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tracy screamed. There was a sudden impact and a clash as the piece of glass in front of me shattered. Then, all I saw was black.  
  
***A/N Hehe, cliffy! U'll just have to wait till the next update, which will be tomorrow unless I decide to update one of my story's instead. Oh ya, I wanna thank the following ppl for putting us on their favorites lists:  
  
Threthiel M. Belowen  
  
Hyper Senshi  
  
Dylyan  
  
Add us to your list, and we'll add you to ours! Later Dayz!  
  
-smilychildpjz :D 


	10. Baseball

A/N- (Sam) I'd like to say thank you to Kevin Luver for typing this chapter. It took her two ours and just wanna say: ur the best gurl!!!!  
  
Responses-  
  
Anona- Here's an update for u!  
  
Hyper Senshi-They didn't die! Geez, u think we'd kill our counter parts and favorite characters?!  
  
~*Chapter 10- Baseball*~  
  
~*Aragorn POV*~  
  
I awoke to see that I was in a room I did not recognize. It was very white. I tried to look around, but soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke to the sounds of someone in the room. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw someone switching a bag that had a tube that led to my arm. I sat up quickly. The person turned around.  
  
"Ah, you have awoken," the woman said.  
  
Who are you?" I asked, lying back down to try to stop the dizziness in my head.  
  
"I am a nurse. My name is Carol," she answered.  
  
"Where am I?" I did not like the tube in my arm. I could almost feel the liquid going through my body.  
  
"You're in a hospital. You only have a few cuts, but we had to make sure you were all right. I'm afraid your friends weren't as lucky," she said, seeming to wonder if she should be telling me this.  
  
Liz! The thought sprang to my mind. She wasn't, she couldn't be. I had to see her; I had to make sure she was all right. I had to.  
  
"May I see them?"  
  
"No, the doctor needs to see you first. You may be able to see them this afternoon."  
  
This afternoon! I couldn't wait that long. I felt fine, except for a slight headache, but it was nothing.  
  
The "doctor" came in minutes later. He asked how I was feeling and I told him of my headache. He gave me some odd, circular things. He told me to drink water and swallow them. I did not trust the man, but did as I was told so that he might let me see Liz.  
  
"Now may I see my friends?" I asked, after swallowing the foul tasting tablets.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. I know what you need is rest, so if you sleep, and I mean actually sleep, none of that just laying on the bed stuff, for an hour, I suppose I can let you see them."  
  
"Sir, you have yourself a deal," I said, eager to go anything to see my friends.  
  
As the doctor left the room, I turned over and went to sleep. Right before I closed my eyes, I noticed the tube in my left arm was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they?" I asked the nurse.  
  
"Um, Luke is in room 214," she said. Upon seeing my blank look, she added, "Go down this hall, and look on your left side. There should be a room with the number 214 written on the door." With that, she left and left me figure it out.  
  
I walked down the hall, trying to ignore the smell of the place. It was.too clean of a smell.  
  
I entered the room, and saw Legolas sitting up. His arm was in a cloth sling.  
  
"Legolas, are you okay?" I asked, frantic.  
  
"Of course I am. You seem to have forgotten that elves can heal quickly. I'm waiting for a "doctor" to come in and make sure my arm is fine," he answered calmly.  
  
His confidence relaxed me. When I asked if he had heard of either of the girls, he just nodded.  
  
We talked a little, but mainly sat in silence. A man came in to check Legolas. The "doctor", a different man from the one I had seen before, seemed a little surprised to see how quickly Legolas had healed.  
  
"Amazing. Truly remarkable," he commented. Legolas rolled his eyes and I stifled a laugh.  
  
The man left, telling Legolas he had to rest for a couple of hours before he could leave his bed. From the look on his face, I could tell Legolas was not happy with this. I left, but only after Legolas assured me he was all right. We agreed Legolas would check up on Tracy and I on Liz.  
  
After being informed by another nurse, I went up a staircase and turned into the hall. The numbers flashed by me ...327.328.329.330... ah, there it was, 331. I entered the room quietly, and immediately saw Liz. She was pale, and her eyes were closed. There was an annoying beeping sound in the room. I searched, and my eyes found the source, a machine with lights. A green line was on the front, and every so often, the line spiked. Each time it did, it beeped.  
  
I drew my attention back to Liz. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.  
  
"Oh Liz, Liz," I whispered, stroking her cheek. My heart fell when she did not react at all to my touch. I had know, deep down, that she was unconscious, but until that moment, I guess I had not truly believed it. A doctor came in and started writing things down on a paper that was on a piece of wood.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" I asked the man.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. She is unconscious, but nothing severe," he answered promptly.  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
The man left the room and I continued to watch Liz. I laid my head and my arms on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke with a start. I looked around to see what had pulled me from my slumber. Liz moved again.  
  
"Liz?" I whispered, taking her hand in mine.  
  
"Yeah," she groaned, stretching.  
  
"Oh, thank the Valar. I am glad you are awake."  
  
"Aragorn?" she asked, blinking her eyes open.  
  
"Yes, my darling, it is I."  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Um, no longer than a couple of hours," I answered.  
  
"How's Tracy?"  
  
"I don't know," I said sheepishly. "Though I assure you Legolas is checking up on her."  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
"Anything," I said, eager to help.  
  
"Check on her. I'll be fine."  
  
As I left the room, I turned to see her fast asleep.  
  
I was informed where to find Tracy, and entered the room. I saw Legolas sitting by the bed beside a sleeping Tracy.  
  
"How is she?" I asked and Legolas turned his head.  
  
"She had two broken ribs and has several scrapes. She is conscious, but sleeping," he replied.  
  
"Had broken ribs," I repeated. "Legolas, did you heal her?"  
  
Legolas's grin was my reply.  
  
I should have known Legolas wouldn't be able to watch her lie there injured. That elf cannot stop him self from healing anything. I laughed internally as I remember the time Legolas tried to heal Pippin when he had a hangnail.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked out of the hospital, hopped on a bus and headed home. When we got there, Tracy and Legolas went into the kitchen to make chicken.  
  
Liz went into the bedroom and I sat on the couch. I was still wondering about the "hospital." It was much like the Halls of Healing. I knew Liz was the only one of us not completely healed. Not that she was injured, she just needed more sleep. The doctor said this would probably only last a day or two.  
  
I went to check on Liz, only to find her lying there, awake, her back to me.  
  
"I know you're there, Aragorn," Liz said, just as I was turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping. I'll just leave now."  
  
"No, you don't have to. I can't sleep anyway," she said, turning over to see me.  
  
I walked over and laid on the other side of the bed. We lied there in silence, embracing each other.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"Do you miss Middle Earth? I mean, do you miss Elrond, or Elladan, or Elrohir?"  
  
Aw, she's so sweet. I gently kissed her and she deepened the kiss.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," she said in mock anger.  
  
I replied, without hesitation, "I miss it a little, but if I went back, I would miss you more."  
  
This was followed by another kiss.  
  
"Aragorn, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Aww, how sweet," I heard a sarcastic voice say. I turned to see Tracy and Legolas standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's time for dinner," Tracy said, and she led the way to the kitchen.  
  
Dinner was delicious, and I could not believe that Legolas helped. That elf can hardly make soup!  
  
"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Legolas asked the two girls.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have to work," Tracy started.  
  
"And I got us tickets to see a baseball game. The Boston Red Sox are playing the New York Yankees. The Red Sox are my favorite team; Tracy doesn't have a favorite team," Liz finished, grinning.  
  
"That sounds nice," I said, wondering what baseball was. It was obviously a game of some sort.  
  
"Well, goodnight guys," Liz said, before kissing me and going to her room.  
  
I settled down on the Lay-Z-Boy, and fell asleep after a couple of minutes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn. ARAGORN! Wake up!" bellowed Legolas.  
  
"What!?" I said, jumping out of the chair.  
  
"You've been asleep nearly all morning," Legolas answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, go get changed already," said Tracy, popping her head out of her bedroom.  
  
"All right," I answered, going to get some clothes. I picked out tan colored shorts, with many pockets, and a white shirt with sleeves that were short.  
  
"There," I said to Legolas. He was wearing denim shorts, and a red shirt, also with sleeves that were short.  
  
"Looking good," said Liz, kissing my cheek. As she backed away, I saw she was also wearing tan shorts, but hers were shorter than mine, with less pockets. Her shirt was a darkish blue, with bright red writing on it. The front had the words "Red Sox" and "5" on it, in the upper right corner. The back of her shirt had the words "Garciaparra" written on it, along with another, larger number "5."  
  
"What does Garciaparra mean, Liz?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Garciaparra is a guy's last name. His full name is Nomar Garciaparra. He is shortstop for the Boston Red Sox. I know you probably don't get that, but that's as clear as I can make it. Sorry," she apologized.  
  
Just then Tracy came out. Unlike Liz, she was wearing a light pink tank top and denim shorts.  
  
"Liz, we have to go in, like, 20 minutes," she said.  
  
Okay, okay," Liz answered, going into the bathroom.  
  
"Geez, she is always sleeping in like that," Tracy said, pulling on a hat that had a rim only in the front and a large hole in the top.  
  
"Wow, another thing you two have in common," Legolas said sarcastically to me.  
  
I gave him and angry look and slowly shook my head at him.  
  
"Now, I'll be ready once I get my glove," said Liz, rushing past me, and searching through a closet.  
  
"Get mine too please," said Tracy, putting her hair into a high ponytail with a piece of cloth that was stretchy and a complete circle.  
  
"Found them," Liz said, pulling out two brown objects, one darker than the other. "Here," she said, handing the lighter one the Tracy.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas asked, pointing.  
  
"It's a baseball glove," responded Tracy. "You wear it on your hand to catch balls. Like, if the ball they are using in this game is hit into the stand by accident, you can catch it easier and it won't hurt if you wear a glove," she added.  
  
I think I understood, though I wondered how big the ball was.  
  
"Now I'm ready," Liz said, closing the closet door. As she turned around, I saw she had put her hair up while she was in the bathroom. It was in two low braids that hung down her back. There was a blue cloth, folded in a triangle, with a white design on it, wrapped around her head. The long part of the triangle was facing the front, starting in the middle of her head, and the point nestled in the middle of the two braids. It was tied just above the braids. Then in the front, there were two pieces of hair, not in the braids, that just reached her chin. She looked wonderful.  
  
"Great. Took you long enough, though," Tracy said, sarcastically.  
  
I saw Liz give Tracy a look similar to the one I have given to Legolas earlier that day.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go. Oh, and I think we should take the bus, seeing what happened that last time someone here drove," Liz shot back.  
  
A tense couple of seconds passed in silence, as Liz and Tracy glared at each other. Then they both grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't mind taking the bus, I guess," Tracy said, giggling.  
  
"Okay," said Liz.  
  
"But, just for the record," Tracy started, "It wasn't my fault we got in an accident. We were hit by a drunk driver."  
  
"We're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Liz said, glancing at her watch.  
  
"We walked out of the room, and Tracy locked the door. We raced down the stairs (Legolas and I tied) and hopped on a bus. I was no longer afraid of it, and we each took a seat.  
  
"This is our stop," Liz said after awhile, standing up.  
  
We walked for a block or two, and we were slowly seeing more and more people. Liz and I were holding hands, more not to be separated than anything else.  
  
All of a sudden, I looked up to see a huge building.  
  
"Come on," said Liz, leading me closer to it.  
  
She handed a man two paper things. He ripped them in half and gave her two halves back.  
  
"Enjoy the game," he said.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"We have to wait for Legolas and Tracy to catch up with us," Liz said to me.  
  
"All right."  
  
A couple of minutes later they showed up.  
  
"Let's go to our seats," Tracy suggested.  
  
We walked down many halls, and turned into another one. When we emerged, I saw thousands and thousands of seats filled with people. I walked wide-eyed behind Liz and Tracy. We walked down an aisle of seats, and sat down. I looked around. Liz explained to me the different parts of the field.  
  
From what I understood, we were between home plate and first base. I could tell we were about 15 or 20 rows back. The game had not started yet and the players were practicing and stretching.  
  
"The game will start any moment now. See what happens is one guy at a time will go up to home plate with a stick. Another guy, on the opposite team, will throw the ball to him. If it is a good throw, the first guy will try to hit it with his stick," Liz explained, "You with me so far?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. Now if the guy hits the ball, and one of the players on the other team catches it, then he's out. There are 3 outs per team each time up. Now, another thing is that after he hits it, he runs to first base, Then, as more and more people hit the ball, he runs to second base, third base, and home plate. But, if someone one the other team tags him or the base he's running to before he gets there, he is also out. Are you lost?"  
  
"No, surprisingly."  
  
"Okay, there is just a little bit more to know," Liz continued, "Each team has three outs per inning. There are 9 innings in a game. If it is tied at the end of the 9th inning, then they add another inning. There, that's the basics of baseball."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The game started.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the end of the 5th inning. The Boston Red Sox had 7 points and the New York Yankees had 5 points. Liz and Tracy stood up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go grab something to eat and maybe get you guys some souvenirs or something," responded Tracy.  
  
"Oh, all right," Legolas said, standing up  
  
We walked up the stairs and out into the big hall. Tracy paid a man some of the green paper, and he handed her four cups and four packages. We headed back to our seats and stopped at another shop. There, Liz gave a woman more of the paper and she gave Liz two shirts.  
  
The shirts were dark blue like Liz's, but they had white lettering. On the front there was an overlapping N and Y in the upper right hand corner. On the back of one there was the name Giambi above the number 25. On the back of the other was the name Almonte above the number 11.  
  
Liz put each of them in a bag and handed one to Legolas and one to me.  
  
"Thank you," we both said.  
  
We went back to our seats to find the next inning had already finished. We sat down and Tracy handed out the cups and packages. I recognized the drink. It was Coke, like we had had at the mall. I unwrapped the package. I looked like a piece of meat wrapped in bread.  
  
"Hot dog," Liz said, gesturing for me to take a bit. I did, and it tasted pretty good.  
  
I finished the drink and the hot dog and turned my attention back to the game.  
  
I saw Liz put on the "glove" out of the corner of my eye.  
  
This "inning" was rather uneventful and the 8th inning came.  
  
The Boston Red Sox were hitting. The man threw the ball and the player swung his stick. The stick hit the ball, but the ball went up in the air, into the stands.  
  
Nearly everyone around us stood up, including me.  
  
I did not fear the ball as it floated above everyone.  
  
I saw it come down, and stuck my arm out. With my outstretched hand, I clasped my fingers around the ball.  
  
All around me, people were cheering.  
  
"Aragorn, look," Liz said, pointing to a huge screen on the other side of the field. On the screen was a moving picture of me. I was so shocked I nearly dropped the ball. I recovered myself, and waved. Then I sat down.  
  
The rest of the game was pretty uneventful, and ended with something called a "grand slam" hit by the Boston Red Sox. The final score was Boston Red Sox, 12, New York Yankees, 10.  
  
Liz was very happy because the Red Sox had won. As we left the building and were walking to get on a bus, I said to her, "Here, I want you to have this," and pulled the ball out of one of my many pockets.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and gave me a hug.  
  
We hopped on a bus and headed home.  
  
***A/N- Well there you go, another chapter. Written by Jess, so if u didn't like it, complain to her. jk Well, I'll probably update soon since the next chapter's pretty short. Well, Later Dayz!  
  
-smilychildpjz :D 


	11. Good Charlotte

Responses-  
  
Kitty130- Thank you! Sorry it took so long to post again!  
  
Hyper Senshi- Ya, well, too mushy is replaced by punk rock in this chapter so you should be happy for that. Lol  
  
Curliqz08- thanx for the idea! I needed an idea for my next chapter and you just gave me the perfect idea! Thanx tons!  
  
Author's note-Seem's we've lost a few reviewers because of our big lul in updates. Hope more people find this story and read it! If you read it, please review because I'm loosing reason to update.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own LOTR or Good Charlotte.  
  
*~Chapter 11- Good Charlotte~*  
  
*~Legolas POV~*  
  
When we got home, we were all very tired. Liz and Tracy gave us a kiss goodnight and went to bed. Aragorn went over to the Lay-Z-Boy to go to sleep. That's when I noticed his hand. It was badly bruised from catching the baseball.  
  
"Aragorn, you hand is black and blue. Would you like some ice?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," he said, turning his hand over and examining his bruise.  
  
I walked over to the freezer and took out some ice. I found a plastic bag in the cupboard and put the ice in the bag. I still wondered about these new marvels. A box that kept ice in it. A bag made of 'plastic.' I wondered if I would ever see these things when I went back to Middle Earth. Even thought I could not die of old age, I could still die in war. There were no war's here, no evil lurking in the woods. There was no daily threat to the woman and children. Peace.  
  
I went back to Aragorn and gave him the bag of ice. He thanked me with a small nod and put the bag on his bruise. I lay down on the couch. I would have closed my eyes, but in elves, that's a sign of weakness, not something I wanted to show in Aragorn's presence.  
  
I thought about how peaceful it was here. The only disruption of peace was when to two men pointed the shiny metal things at us. Aragorn and I had proved that we could defend ourselves in this world. Then, my thoughts shifted. I thought of Tracy. I fell asleep thinking of her.  
  
I woke the next morning to an odd sound. There was a banging and something like an angry harp player. Then, I heard some male voices singing a very loud, odd song.  
  
"She's got tattoo's, and piercings.  
  
She like Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion.  
  
My girl's, a hott girl,  
  
A hood rider who needs an attitude adjustment.  
  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her.  
  
She hate you Brittany, so you better run for cover.  
  
My girl's, a hott girl,  
  
A riot girl and she's taking on the world.  
  
Emergency, call 911.  
  
She's pissed off at everyone.  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI  
  
She want's to riot  
  
She want's to riot!"  
  
"What IS that?" Aragorn asked sitting up quickly and covering his ears.  
  
"Good Charlotte," said Tracy as she sang the chorus.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked, sure I'd heard wrong. Charlotte was a female name and I was sure the voice I had heard were male.  
  
"Good Charlotte," said Liz coming into the room. "They're a punk rock group. Four guys who got together to sing and play their instruments. The song you just heard is called 'Riot Girl.'"  
  
"That's music?" Aragorn asked, very shocked. I was very confused. All the music I had heard was a harp playing with elf maidens singing the words in elvish.  
  
"One kind of music," Tracy said. She stood up and started waking towards a large stack of small, square, flat boxes. "These are CD's. If you put one in this," she gestuered towards a strange box, "music comes out. There's a lot of kinds of music today. Good Charlotte is rock."  
  
"There's also Country," said Liz.  
  
"80's-flashcacks."  
  
"Light rock."  
  
"Children's."  
  
"Classical."  
  
"Chamber Orchestra."  
  
"Rap."  
  
"Reggae."  
  
"Blues."  
  
"Oldies."  
  
"Pop."  
  
"And musical scores," finished Liz.  
  
"Most people pick one thing they like," said Tracy, " but we like almost everything."  
  
"But, we didn't know what you two would like," said Liz, "so we took a chance."  
  
"We bought tickets to the Good Charlotte concert at Madison Square Garden."  
  
"What's a concert?" I asked the girls.  
  
"A concert is when a group of people go to a certain place to hear a musical group perform live on stage," explained Liz.  
  
"How else would you listen to them?" Aragorn asked. "They can't perform dead on stage."  
  
"If you buy their CD," said Tracy. Only then did I remember the stack of 'CD's' Tracy had pointed out earlier.  
  
"When is this concert?" I asked. I wasn't exactly looking foreward to seeing the people who sang this song.  
  
"Tonight," said Liz. "You guys should the CD before we leave." Liz pressed some buttons on the box that made CD's play music. A new song started.  
  
"It's a new day,  
  
But it feels old.  
  
It's a good life,  
  
That's what I'm told.  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same."  
  
The song continued, so did many others. The songs weren't as bad as I first thought. The beat of the music made me want to dance. I didn't want to embarrass my self by doing so, but Aragorn couldn't completely overcome the urge. I could see him tapping his foot up and down. I began to look foreword to the concert featuring men with female names.  
  
***A/N-Hi! Incase you didn't know, the second song was THE ANTHEM, the best GC song ever! Ok, calming down a little now. I know that was shorter than usual, but believe me, chapter 14 is MUCH shorter. (blame Jess) Again, I wrote that chapter *bows * thank you! I'll try to update soon, but I'm lazy. Later Dayz!  
  
-smilychildpjz :D 


	12. Horrors

A/N- WE'RE UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it? Lol Sry it took so long, we stopped over the summer and Jess typed it up. (All hail jess!) We've gotten up to chapter 15 typed, but I'm gunna give it to you a little bit at a time. Then 16 is written and 17's in progress, almost done. No, here's some responses!  
  
Athena_goddess: Hi Julie! Ya, he is hott. LOL Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Reaky: Well, when we first started writing this, the language barrier didn't occure to us. I guess we don't really have a reason. Sorry.  
  
FaeOfDaRkNeSs: Ya, GC rox. I got the words right out of the CD insert, so I don't think any of them are wrong, but I did have to guess at the parts not in the insert. Sorry bout that. HA! Tracy's my counter part! LOL. She's really unlike me though. I could never get Legolas, so she's almost nothing like me.  
  
Flying Squirrels: Sorry it took so long to update. I'll update once a week for the next three weeks, then who knows what. So sorry for the wait.  
  
Hyper Senshi: U bet ur hyper! LOL. Jess wrote this, so piss at her if u dun like the GC part.  
  
Curliqz08/elfofeternity7: so sorry this has taken so long to update! Keep writing ur story! It's really good!  
  
Ok, now, on with the chapter! Jess wrote, so piss at her if you don't like it!  
  
Chapter 12: Horrors  
  
~Aragorn~  
  
The girls left for work and showed us how to make sandwiches for lunch. Once the girls had left, Legolas turned off the music and sat down.  
  
"Well, if anything, this concert will be very interesting," I said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Mmhm," Legolas murmured.  
  
"What is wrong, Legolas," I asked.  
  
"It is nothing, except, well...why must Middle Earth be at war? I was thinking, why is it so peaceful here, while at Middle Earth we don't also have peace!?! He finally blurted out.  
  
"I do not know," I said, wondering. "But it can't be as peaceful here as it seems. Maybe they too had to get rid of an evil.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Legolas seemed really stressed out about this, which I could understand. Many an elf had lost his life fighting to keep his land safe. To protect his families. To protect his friends. To protect himself.  
  
I sat down on the couch next to him, and though of what he had said.  
  
* * *  
  
I saw Legolas grab a black rectangle off of a short table. He started tapping at the buttons. To our shock, a black box in front of us lit up. On it were pictures, moving pictures! Legolas tapped one button and it changed. Now it showed a yellow thing with holes in it.  
  
"Odd," Legolas murmured.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
  
He pushed the button again, and this time a man's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Good morning New York," he said. "Today in the stock market, the DOW is up 13 points, and the NASDAQ is up 12."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"How should I know?" I answered back.  
  
We spent a little while longer watching the man before pressing the button that had turned it on, which made it turn off.  
  
* * *  
  
We made ourselves a lunch. Even though we made a little bit of a mess (we cleaned it up) we were proud of ourselves.  
  
We sat on the counter and ate slowly.  
  
"So, what should we do today?" I said to Legolas, after swallowing.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we could walk around the city. I wish to learn more about this place."  
  
We finished our sandwiches and went outside. It was a beautiful day, though a little warm. I strode down the path towards the road.  
  
"I see now why they called you Strider," Legolas commented, easily matching my pace.  
  
"Oh, ha ha, elf boy. Personally, I'm glad I don't have your name."  
  
"Why ever not," Legolas said, looking indignant.  
  
"Well, it's an okay name, to those you don't know elfish."  
  
Legolas lifted an eyebrow, silently questioning me.  
  
"Legolas, your name translates to Greenleaves Greenleaf."  
  
"So, at least I don't have 10 names!"  
  
"I do not have 10 names! My name is ARAGORN! Others call me what they wish," I said, noticing that a lot of people were starting to stare at us.  
  
We laughed at that and kept walking. I looked up at the signs of the buildings. Finally, I saw a name that I recognized.  
  
"Here, a library. Maybe here we could learn about this place in there," I said, dragging Legolas in.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the New York City Library. Feel free to look around. The adult section is to your left, the children to your right, and the intermediate in the middle," a woman behind a desk said to us, indicating with her hands.  
  
"Thank you," I said, and headed to the left.  
  
I was shocked by how many books there were, lined up on many, many shelves. We walked down the hall, and turned to look at a shelf labeled History.  
  
We each pulled out several books and headed towards a table. We looked at the books we had picked. Two were labeled "The American Revolution." One read "The Civil War", and the other was labeled "The Persian Gulf War." As we read, I was shocked to find that this was definitely not a very peaceful place.  
  
It seemed to me that every country wanted power and more land. Some were so willing that they attacked others just for one more square mile. I looked at the numbers of the dead; there were so many deaths.  
  
We finished the books and put them back. We were leaving, when Legolas stopped. I turned to see why and saw several books. One with Frodo on the front, one with Legolas, and one with me!  
  
We each grabbed a book and started reading. They were of our past, and of our future. I shut the book, unable to continue. I should not know what was to become of me, nor did I want to know.  
  
We were back at home. We had just gotten back when the girls walked in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys," Liz said, dropping her things by the door.  
  
"Sorry we are later than last time. The only way we are allowed to take a day off of work is to make up the hours," Tracy said, doing the same.  
  
"So what did you two do today?"  
  
Legolas answered enthusiastically, "We went to a library, and read!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Tracy went and took a shower.  
  
"So what did you read about," Liz asked after Legolas left to watch more of the man in the box.  
  
"Many a thing. Mainly of the different wars here," I answered back.  
  
"Of America, or of the world?"  
  
"America."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Liz went into the bathroom and took a shower while I slept on the couch  
  
* * *  
  
We left the building, and Liz flagged down a car, called a taxi. We headed to Madison Square Garden. As we got closer, the street became more and more crowded. Liz paid the driver, and we got out.  
  
* * *  
  
As we came closer to a wooden platform, I saw more and more people screaming.  
The men on the stage had already started singing.  
  
* * *  
  
We left the area, rode in another taxi and went to bed.  
  
What is for breakfast?" I heard Legolas ask.  
  
"Hm," a higher voice murmured, followed by sounds of cupboards opening. "How 'bout cereal?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, trying to wipe the tiredness from my eyes.  
  
"8:30," said another voice I recognized and I felt a kiss on my cheek. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, get up," Legolas said, grabbing the pillow from me.  
  
With great effort, I pulled myself from the warmth. I walked over to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal.  
  
Walking back into the other room, I saw Tracy flip on the news.  
  
There was a screen of red, with white letters that read "Breaking News."  
  
Then the screen changed to that of a burning building.  
  
"Today, September 11th, 2001, at 8:47, this building, the North building of the World Trade Center was hit by a passenger plane. This occurred approximately 15 minutes ago. We are unsure of what happened, and whether it was an accident or an attack."  
  
At that, I saw a large object in the corner of the screen, coming towards the fire. I also heard a loud buzzing sound coming from the television.  
  
"Oh my God," Liz cried and turned from the screen.  
  
A second later I understood why. This object (the person the television called it a plane) flew fight into the tall building next to one already burning. The building burst into fire at the top.  
  
I could not believe it. I know people must have died on the impact, while others tried to escape.  
  
* * *  
  
The two towers, or as I heard them called, the Twin Towers, had fallen. Fallen in on themselves. Fallen upon people. People who had gone to do their jobs today, and people who would not be coming home.  
  
There had been two more plane crashes: one on the 'Pentagon' and the other in a field in Pennsylvania. It was too hard to soak up; I was in shock. I could not get over that these were ordinary people. It could have been me; the though chilled me to the bone. It could have been anyone.  
  
The 'president' (leader of this country) was scheduled to make a speech at 8:30 pm. It was nearly time.  
  
Tracy turned up the volume and the face of a man came onto the screen.  
  
"Good evening," he said. "Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorists acts. The victims were in airplanes, or in their offices; secretaries, businessmen and women, military and federal workers; moms and dads, friends and neighbors. Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror."  
  
He continued, "The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge structures collapsing, have filled us with disbelief, terrible sadness, and a quiet unyielding anger. These act of mass murder were intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But they have failed; our country is strong."  
  
This was answered with a lot of clapping.  
  
"A great people has been moved to defend a great nation. Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America. These acts shattered steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve."  
  
There was even more clapping here.  
  
"America was targeted for attack because we're the brightest beacon for freedom and opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining."  
  
He paused to take a sip of water.  
  
"Today, our nation saw evil, the very worst of human nature. And we responded with the best of America- with the daring of our resolve workers, with the caring for strangers and neighbors who came to give blood and help in any way they could.  
  
Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our government's emergency response plans. Our military is powerful, and it's prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New York City and Washington, D.C. to help with local efforts.  
  
Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured, and to take every precaution to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks."  
  
At this point, everyone burst out clapping and whistling.  
  
"The functions of our government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in Washington which had to be evacuated today are reopening for essential personnel tonight, and will be open for business tomorrow. Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for business, as well.  
  
The search is underway for those behind these evil acts. I've directed the full resources of our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find those responsible and to bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the terrorists who committed these crimes and those who harbor them. I appreciate so very much the members of Congress who have joined me in strongly condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance.  
  
America and our friends and allies join all those who want peace and security in the world, and we stand together to win the war against terrorism. Tonight, I ask of your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a power greater than any of us, spoken through the ages in Psalm 23: "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me.  
  
This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day. Yet, we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world.  
  
Thank you. Good night, and God Bless America."  
  
At that the president left and there was immense clapping.  
  
Liz wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. "I just don't believe it," she said softly. "Can you?"  
  
"No," Tracy said just as soft.  
  
"Do you think we could help?" Legolas asked, voicing my thoughts.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can try tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to bed and think," Liz said and excused herself.  
  
"That does sound good. It has been quite a day," Tracy agreed and followed her.  
  
Legolas and I sat in silence for a long time, to stunned to speak. Then we went to be, hardly looking forward to another day of hearing of the tragedy. Tomorrow they would probably know how many dead, or how many missing.  
  
Oh, tomorrow would be better than today, but not by much.  
  
Authors Note: To all those who lost their loved ones, I feel for you. I will never forget that Tuesday morning, when those two towers fell.  
  
I look up to all the firefighters who, when everyone else in the building ran down, determined to get out, ran up, determined to save lives.  
  
Did you know that more people died on 9-11 than in Pearl Harbor? Or have you forgotten? But, then again, those firefighters saved over 20,000 lives, making it the most successful rescue mission in the history of the United States of America.  
  
Some say we shouldn't have gone to war. Others say President George W. Bush is leading this country to ruin. I'm not saying the war is right, nor am I saying that the war is wrong. I just think we all need to have a little faith, and remember how it felt on that day. How it felt to have so many people die, and how we all immediately wanted to be rid of evil deeds like that.  
  
Darryl Worley's "Have You Forgotten?"  
  
I hear people saying, we don't need this war  
  
I say there's some things worth fighting for  
  
What about our freedoms, and this piece of ground?  
  
We didn't get to keep 'em, by backing down  
  
They say we don't recognize the mess we're getting in  
  
Before you start your preaching  
  
Let me ask you this my friend  
  
Have you forgotten, how it felt that day  
  
To see your homeland under fire  
  
And her people blown away?  
  
Have you forgotten, when those towers fell?  
  
We had neighbors still inside  
  
Going through, living hell  
  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout Bin Laden  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
They took all the footage, off my T.V.  
  
Said it's to disturbing, for you and me  
  
It'll just breed anger, that's what the experts say  
  
If it were up to me I'd show it everyday  
  
Some say this country's just out looking for a fight  
  
Well after 9-11 man, I'd have to say that's right  
  
Have you forgotten, how it felt that day  
  
To see your homeland under fire  
  
And her people blown away?  
  
Have you forgotten, when those towers fell?  
  
We had neighbors still inside  
  
Going through, living hell  
  
And we vowed to get the ones behind Bin Laden  
  
Have you forgotten  
  
I've been there with the soldiers  
  
Who've gone away to war  
  
And you can bet that they remember  
  
Just what they're fighting for  
  
Have you forgotten, all those people killed?  
  
Yeah, some went down like heroes, in that Pennsylvania field  
  
Have you forgotten, 'bout our Pentagon?  
  
All the loved ones that we lost  
  
And those left to carry on  
  
Don't you tell me not to worry 'bout Bin Laden  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
God Bless America, in this nearly the year two hundred twenty-eighth of the Independence of the USA. 


	13. Remembering

A/N- I forgot to say last time, I'll update every Sunday. So, you guy save to wait. Muhahahahaha. * cough* sry. Well, here's some responses!  
  
Lobo Diablo (Lone Wolf)- Thank you so much! Jess even said to say thank you for such nice reviews, so thank you! From both of us.  
  
Hyper Senshi- You are always hyper! Stop lying! LOL  
  
Elven Kitty- Well, if no one went away to war, we would be invaded because of power struggles. We'd probably be under Soviet control, and I don't think that really appeals to anyone. But ya, I'm against war, when it's preventable. Like Vietnam, we never should have gotten involved. Same with Iraq really. They weren't really hurting us, so we didn't need to hurt them. Thank you for your review!  
  
A/N- I wrote this chapter! Go Sam! LOL Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 13- Remembering  
  
~Legolas~  
  
I woke up the next morning, almost forgetting what had happened the day before. When I remembered, sadness overwhelmed me. All those innocent people killed. It was worse than an orc attack because they never had a chance.  
  
Tracy came into the room and gave me a quick kiss. We both sat down on the couch. She turned on the news and I put my arm around her.  
  
"In memory of those who died yesterday," the newsperson said. "There will be a prayer service at the site of the Twin Towers, now called Ground Zero. This service will be held at noon and all are welcome.  
  
"May we go to that?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course. Liz and I will come home at 11:30 and we can walk there."  
  
"It is so sad, all that hate. Why would someone do that?"  
  
"Because some people are envious of our country," said Liz, as she walked into the room.  
  
"Why are they envious?" asked Aragorn as he woke up.  
  
"'Cause we are a free country. We are a strong country. Some people don't have that," said Tracy.  
  
We had a quick breakfast of cereal. The girls gave us kisses and left for work. Aragorn and I were still very sad and confused about what had happened the day before. We sat down on the couch to discuss what we knew, which was very little.  
  
"The president last night said the US."  
  
"Well, in the books I read, it was called the United States, also, or U.S. for short." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn turned the television on and we watched the news. We learned that the plane that had crashed into a field crashed because passengers had tried to take over the controls before the terrorists could crash it into a building.  
  
We continued watching the news until the girls came home.  
  
We walked to Ground Zero and stood with a group of weeping people. Aragorn and I stood next to each other. Neither of us cried. We wanted to be strong for the girls. We held them close to us and let them cry on our shoulders. Tracy kept whispering prayers and repeating others with the priests. When the service was over we continues to stand there, letting it soak in that this was real, not a dumb joke. A man on a trumpet came and started playing a sad sounding song.  
  
"What is that song?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It's called Tapps," Liz told him. "It's played at the end of the day, or at funerals. It signifies the end of something."  
  
"The end of these peoples' lives," said Tracy. "Let's go home."  
  
We walked home in silence. As soon as we got home, the girls had to go back to work. Aragorn and I felt very sad. The whole country must have.  
  
The girls came home early. They came in and gave us hugs. "Our store's shutting down," Liz said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because the owners are afraid of a weak economy. They don't want to go bankrupt," Tracy told us.  
  
"So," said Liz. "We need to go find new jobs."  
  
"Can we get jobs, too?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so," said Liz. "Do you think they could handle something like Wal- Mart, Tracy?"  
  
"Yah, probably. Where should we apply?"  
  
"How 'bout Pac Sun?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Should we go tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, it's to late to go today."  
  
With that decided, the girls went into their room to change. Tracy came out wearing a shirt that looked like a t-shirt, except it had no sleeves. There were straps, just no sleeves. The shirt was white with 'Swimmer' written on it. She had on jeans that cut off right below her knees. Liz was wearing similar jeans and a red shirt with 'Softball' written on it. The girls had us put on jeans that ended right above our knees, but ours were a lot looser than the girls'. I had a black shirt and bandana. Aragorn had a dark blue shirt.  
  
"What do you say we go for a walk in the park?" asked Liz.  
  
"Alright," Aragorn agreed.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Aragorn and Liz sat next to each other on a bench. Tracy and I went and sat under a tree. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me.  
  
"I'm so scared, Legolas. I'm afraid of being killed in another terrorist attack. I don't want to die."  
  
"You won't die."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I won't let them."  
  
"Legolas, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Tracy," I pulled her closer to me. I loved her so much. She looked up at me, and I looked down on her. I leaned down and kissed her. She was the only thing that mattered to me. I wanted to spend an eternity with her. But, could I abandon my quest in Middle Earth? 


	14. Decisions

A/N- here's jess' really short chapter! Don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger. Here's some responses to your wonderful reviews:  
  
Chris- there's seriously no Wall-Mart in NYC? That's is way weird. Well, artistic license, right? We'd love some input on what really happens at Wall-mart! That'd b a great help! We'll get an e-mail to you soon!  
  
The Hobbit Ivy- Well, jess hates Arwen (Cuz she gets Aragorn) and I dun like Liv Tyler, so we're pretending she doesn't exsist. Sorry if you're an Arwen fan. Well, the story's gotta keep moving, so there probably is a lot happening in a week. Oops. *puppy dog face*  
  
Elven Kitty- I hope this chapter isn't too depressing! So sorry if it is! I don't think anyone could really like war. You're right, if they do, they're crazy and hope fully in an asylum. Hope you like!  
  
Lobo Diablo (Lone Wolf)- Thank you!  
  
Hyper Senshi- Well, not always hyper, but most of the time. Especially right after Halloween. *looks both ways before running away as fast as possible.* C ya later!  
  
Chapter 14- Decisions  
  
~Aragorn~  
  
We sat on the bench in silence.  
  
"I'm mad," Liz said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" I asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Because...innocent people died. They never did anything to those...those terrorists. All they did was live," Liz said. "They went after us because they don't believe our government is good. It is against their religion or something. And I DON'T GET IT! It is against their religion to have us live our lives, but it is okay for them to kill people.  
  
I don't want to work for PacSun. I want to have a job that means something. A job where I can go home at night and feel like a accomplished something," she said, staring into the distance.  
  
"Like what," I couldn't help asking.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll work at PacSun part-time, and volunteer at the Red Cross. Oh, sorry, that is an organization that helps people, like volunteer...healers," she elaborated, seeing my confused look.  
  
A few days later Legolas and I were being interviewed for a job. I went in and the first question they asked was, "Are you a citizen of the United States or do you have a green card?"  
  
When I said no, they asked me to leave. For some reason, I had to be a citizen to work there.  
  
I told Liz, and they arranged for us to become citizens.  
  
I walked out of the building with a green card, the first step to becoming an American citizen.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Liz gushed, and I allowed her to hug me (not that I could have stopped her even if I wanted to).  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tracy doing the same thing to Legolas.  
  
"Come on guys," she said. "Let's go get you some jobs."  
  
At that we boarded a bus. I hoped the working world is prepared for an elf and a ranger, because ready or not, we were coming. 


	15. Wall Mart

A/N- Hey there! Sorry I kept forgetting to update this! Been kinda busy. Well, this is the last chapter we have typed right now. We'll try to get another up soon! So, until then, hope this keeps you hanging in there. I write it! Me, Sam! Please enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 15- Wall-Mart*~  
  
~*Legolas*~  
  
Liz and Tracy decided that the first place we would go would be to Wall- Mart, to get Aragorn and I jobs. They said something about having to pass an 'interview' to get the job. When I asked that that was, Tracy said it was just them asking us questions, to see if we qualified for a job there.  
  
"So, we have to deserve to work there?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, you have to have enough experience to get the job," Liz explained.  
  
"But, we have no experience," I commented.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to reword what you did in Middle Earth," Tracy started to explain. "Legolas, you say you were in the army since you turned 18. Aragorn, you say you didn't go to college so that you could see the world. Got it?"  
  
"But, that's lying," I protested.  
  
"No, it's stretching the truth. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"No, it's lying and I won't do it."  
  
"Legolas, look, in America, we stretch the truth, we just do. Besides, if you went in and said you were the prince of Mirkwood and head of the army, they'd ask you to leave right away. So, I recommend saying what I said. It's ok, it's not lying, and it's telling what you did in Middle Earth, in a way that they'll understand here. Ok?"  
  
"All right I guess."  
  
"Aragorn?" Liz asked.  
  
"I will as well."  
  
"Great, thank you guys."  
  
"Do I get a kiss for that?" Aragorn asked with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"I guess so," Liz said. Aragorn leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Do I get one too?" I asked Tracy.  
  
"Well, I don't know," she said with mock anger. "You were accusing me of lying. I don't know if I still want to be with someone who thinks I'm a liar."  
  
"Oh, fine," I said, also faking anger. "You're not a liar. Do I get a kiss now?"  
  
Tracy laughed. "Of course." She leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the lips, letting me savor the moment.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked me.  
  
"I guess. Could have been better."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, could have been much better."  
  
"All right, Mr. Expert, how could it have been better?"  
  
"Like this," I whispered, leaning over to her and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Oh, get a room," Liz joked. "Wait, do it later, here's our stop."  
  
We walked off the bus and into a large building with 'Wall-Mart' on the front. When we entered, there were many people, pushing metal baskets on wheels around, looking at clothing, and at the selection of foods that would have fed my people for a week. We walked close to a desk that said 'Customer Services.'  
  
"Alright," said Liz, "Go up to that desk, say your names are Luke Johnson and Andrew Edwards and that you want jobs. Ok? Tracy and I will be looking at some clothes. We'll meet you here in an hour."  
  
"All right," said Aragorn.  
  
"Good luck," the girls said in unison.  
  
We walked up to the end of the line and waited to talk to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Wall-Mart. My name's Cindy. How may I help you today?"  
  
"My name's Andrew Edwards, and this is my friend Luke Johnson. We would like to obtain jobs here. Can you help us?"  
  
"Oh, yes. If you would just go to that door over there marked 'employee's only', you may be seated in the chairs, and someone will be right with you."  
  
"Thank you, Cindy," I said. Aragorn and I did as Cindy had instructed us. As soon as we sat down, another person came up to us. I now noticed the blue vests these people were wearing. What strange attire.  
  
"Hello! My name is Mark. How may I help you?"  
  
"Cindy told us you could help us get jobs," Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh, great! Will you please fill out these forms, and we'll give you an interview when your done."  
  
"Thank you, Mark," Aragorn said.  
  
The forms were very basic. Name, phone number and address (we gave Liz and Tracy's) age (I lied) and place of last employment. We finished in about fifteen minutes. Mark came back, looked over our forms, and asked Aragorn to come into a back room with him.  
  
Aragorn stood up and followed Mark into the room. He closed the door behind him, and the interview began. Twenty minutes later, Aragorn came out with a happy smile on his face. I guessed he got the job.  
  
"Luke, it's time for your interview now. Come on in."  
  
I went into the room Aragorn had just exited, and had my first ever job interview. 


End file.
